wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nodens
Historia Przybycie Tuż po odkryciu "bezpiecznego" sposobu na podróżowanie akcja kolonizacji kosmosu ruszyła z kopyta.Na teren dzisiejszego Segmentum Ultima ruszała misja za misja by skolonizować dogodne ludziom światy.Taka misja z tysiącami kolonistów na pokładach 3 statków kolonizacyjnych doleciała również na Nodens. Dzięki standardowym STC powierzanym wtedy takim misją planeta szybko się rozwijała,budynki rosły jak grzyby po deszczu a planeta chroniona ludzkimi żołnierzami i Ludźmi z Żelaza(pełnili oni tutaj rolę podobna do Space Marines) była idealnie chroniona przed atakami Orków i innych Xenos. Era Upadku Jednak złoty okres rozwoju tego globu został w ciągu kilku dni przerwany przez bunt maszyn.W ciągu tych pierwszych kilku tygodni konfliktu w wyniku bombardowań i skoordynowanych ataków maszyn ludzkość została zepchnięta do rozpaczliwej obrony w górach tamtejszej planety.W 5 potężnych łańcuchach górskich(wielkości Kordylierów) powstało 5 państw ocalałych.Tak zwane Enklawy były nazywane imionami pogańskich bóstw z zamierzchłej przeszłości : Ares,Demeter,Posejdon, Svarog i Thor.W każdym z tych "państw" położonych na różnych kontynentach powstawać zaczęły struktury niezbędne do ich dalszego funkcjonowania.Zbieracze z najwyższym poświeceniem zbierali resztki technologii,ocalałe maszyny przemysłowe,broń,pojazdy a nawet STC. Tak zatem powoli powstawały fabryki produkujące sprzęt i pojazdy,ruszyły górskie kopalnie,ruszyła podziemna uprawa roślin i hodowla zwierząt.Armia mimo że pozbawiona najlepszym maszyn powoli uzyskiwała możliwość otwartej wojny z maszynami.Na szczęście dla tutejszych ludzi Lzż na samym początku walki zostały pozbawione (w samobójczym ataku nodeńskich lotników) własnych schematów konstrukcyjnych i zmuszone były przerabiać normalne maszyny wojskowe na swoich wojowników(co miało kilka ograniczeń).Wojna mimo faktu odbudowy ludzkiej populacji i odzyskiwaniu przez nią technologii była coraz bardziej krwawa.Na każde odbite miasto,każda fabrykę wyrwaną spod kontroli maszyn przypadały setki o ile nie tysiące trupów.Około połowy Ery Upadku w kontrnatarciu maszyn zagładzie uległy 2 Enklawy: położona na południu Demeter i Thor na dalekiej północy.Ocaleli albo pochowali się w najgłębszych partiach gór albo uciekli do pozostałych Enklaw.Jednak w międzyczasie naukowcy z Enklawy Ares zbudowali broń zdolną wyrównać rachunki z maszynami. Przedstawiciele Enklawy Ares cudem przekonali resztę do ostatniej ofensywy na maszyny.Podczas tej strasznej 5-letniej wojny zdecydowano zaatakować każdą z olbrzymich twierdz maszyn bomba atomową.Atak zadziałał i ludziom udało się pokonać osłabione maszyny. Jednak ocalała z konfliktu populacja Nodensu była już tak małą że zdołano zasiedlić tylko 1 z Enklaw konserwując wyłącznie urządzenia i uprawy w pozostałych. Wielka Krucjata Gdy Imperator ruszył w kierunku gwiazd z misją budowy galaktycznego Imperium Nodens właśnie podnosił się ze strat wynikłych z potwornej wojny z maszynami.Po raz pierwszy od setek lat tamtejsi ludzie zaczęli budowę miast poza górami-które w międzyczasie przerobiono na największe systemy schronów górskich w tej części kosmosu.Lata wojny odcisnęły piętno na tutejszej populacji-ludzie budowa zbliżyli się do ogrynów choć nie stracili ani odrobinę swojej inteligencji.Wytworzyli tradycje zbliżone do wikińskich oraz odbudowali przemysł który podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty osiągnął poziom nieco niższy niż średnia w 41M. Dzięki przebytej wojnie zawsze tworzyli jeden ogólno-planetarny rząd federalny choć regularnie wybuchały konflikty lokalne. W połowie okresu Wielkiej krucjaty na planetę spadła zagubiona Orkowa Skałua i ci zindustrializowani Wikingowie znów musieli zmagać się z potwornym przeciwnikiem. Jednak krew ludzi którzy odbili własną planetę z rąk zabójczych maszyn nie uległa rozcieńczeniu przez lata względnego pokoju.Po pięcioletniej wojnie głowę tamtejszego herszta zatknięto na najwyższej wierzy w Enklawie Gladius ogłaszając koniec wojny. Przybycie Imperium Zaledwie 2 lata po odparciu Orków z nieba przybyli kolejni goście.Tym razem byli to wojownicy potężnego wzrostu we wspaniałych pancerzach wspomaganych.Nosili oni znaki wilka na pancerzach a dowodził nimi syn Imperatora -Leman Russ. Obie strony mimo początkowej nieufności szybko usiadły do rozmów a tydzień później-po wielkiej uczcie i potwornej popijawie wstąpili w poczet planet Imperium.Regimenty Armii Federalnej Nodensu zostały szybko wcielone do Armii Imperialnej a przemysł planety został rozbudowany przez Mechanocus. Nodens pierwszy raz od Złotej Ery rozkwitł i zaczął wracać do zapomnianej dawnej świetności. Herezja Horusa Gdy regimenty Armii Federalnej Nodensu walczyły dzielnie u boku Space Wolves i brały udział w walkach na Prospero.Potem razem z nimi walczyli po całym Imperium odbijając planetę po planecie w imię siedzącego już na Złotym Tronie Imperatora.Gdy konflikt się kończył skrwawione Regimenty Nodeńskie wróciły do domu by odnowić swoje siły. Czasy dzisiejsze Regimenty Nodeńskie służą wiernie do dziś.Są to dosyć specyficzne regimenty gdyż przeciętny żołnierz z Nodens wielkością i siłą niemal dorównuje Zwiadowcom Marines.Wielokrotnie brały udział w walkach z Orkami,Tau a ostatnio Tyranidami. Ich największą zaleta jest fakt iż są to siły elitarne,opancerzone w wysokiej jakości karapaks z doskonała bronią i z wikińską tradycja przez co Komisarze w tych regimentach służą tylko do tego by uniknąć potężnego mordobicia w obozach w których stacjonują również inne regimenty.I faktem jest ze ci wojownicy walczą pod własnym dowództwem i własnymi metodami i żaden trzeźwo myślący Komisarz nie będzie próbował tego zmieniać. Geografia Planeta Nodens posiada 5 potężnych łańcuchów górskich które pełnią rolę miast-kopców(w 80% samowystarczalnych dzięki podziemnym uprawom-jednak populacja stale wzrasta) oraz schronów i centrów fabrycznych.Reszta planety to łagodne wyżyny i niziny na których powoli rozwija się uprawa i hodowla(Enklawy nie są już w pełni samowystarczalne).Na pustkowiach dalej jest niebezpiecznie, grasują tam zwierzęta które przetrwały mała wojnę jądrową,wojną z robotami a do tego cześć maszyn eksperymentowała na nich celem pozyskania dodatkowych żołnierzy.Do dziś te tereny to swoiste poligony dla żołnierzy nodeńskich-tamtejsi dowódcy z pełnym przekonaniem twierdzą ze przetrwanie "manewrów"( eufemizm od wojny bez zasad z mutantami maści wszelkiej) jest gwarantem że ci gwardziści są elita-i tak jest faktycznie.Sama planeta to typowa planeta skalista typu ziemskiego- jest o ona o 35-40% większa od Terry.Jest zaliczana w poczet planet cywilizowanych choć na pierwszy rzut oka świat wydaje się martwy a na pewno jest niebezpieczny. Na orbicie tej planety znajdują się 2 księżyce: przerobiony na świat-kuźnię Fenrir bogaty w różne metale i kryształy.Drugim jest o połowę mniejszy od Luny Hymir będący portem kosmicznym. Przemysł Na Nodensie nawet w najczarniejszych chwilach wojen z robotami istniał c podstawowy przemysł-głównie leki i amunicja. Później przemysł ten był coraz bardziej rozwijany w miarę odzyskiwania technologii-każda zdobyta maszyna przemysłowa,STC czy też jakaś reszta wrogiej maszyny był cegiełką budującą całkiem pomysłową infrastrukturę podziemnych fabryk.Ukoronowaniem tego procesu było przybycie Mechanicusu który dokończył ten proces i podarował brakujące i niezwykle potrzebne STC(były to głównie technologie górnicze które w Imperium stały na nieco wyższym poziomie). Na tej planecie i jednym z jej księżyców produkuje się do dzisiaj kilka rodzajów Leman Russa i Malcadora. Do tego powstaje tam całą reszta maszyn typowych dla Gwardii.Do tego powstaje tu kilka komponentów potrzebnych do napraw Tytanów co zapewnia szerokie wsparcie Mechanicusu dla wojsk Nodańskich. Wsparcie Mechanicusu oraz mentalność tych ludzi sprawia ze zamiast słać potok byle jak wyszkolonych żołnierzy Gwardia dostaje z tej planety stosunkowo nieliczne za to diablo skuteczne regimenty niemal równe weteranom (a mówimy tu o Świeżakach). Regimenty Nodeńskie Mimo że Nodeńczycy nie tworzą jakiś potwornie licznych regimentów ani nie są to regimenty szczególnie mocno wysycone pojazdami to jednak ich elitarne szkolenie i opancerzenie w połączeniu z wikińskim etosem zapewnia im niezwykła skuteczność.Ich podstawowa taktyka to szybkie szturmy na pozycje wroga z wykorzystaniem Chimer i Valkiri osłanianych Lemanami i Vendettami. Na wyposażenie każdego gwardzisty składa się: -pancerz karapaksowy -hell gun: Horus Pattern*/karabin maszynowy "Odin Wraith" -laspistol/ autopistol/ shotgun -zestaw granatów -miecz/ topór(oficerowie często mają łańcuchowe lub energetyczne) -u wybranych broń ciężka(melty,ciężkie iglicownice,plazmówki) -medalion z podobizną głowy wilka(pełni rolę nieśmiertelnika) -oraz cały "badziew" typowy dla wojskowego plecaka:racje żywności,koc itp,itd. Siły te brały udział w tysiącach walk wielokrotnie udowadniając swoją niezachwianą odwagę. Dziś Nodens to świat zagrożony atakiem Tyranidów dlatego całe siły tych jednostek są skumulowane w rodzimym Systemie celem jego obrony.Same regimenty Nodeńskie przypominają w działaniu nieco Armagedończyków gdyż w większości są to regimenty piechoty zmechanizowanej wspierane czołgami.Jednak niedawne połączenie kilku regimentów nodeńskich (czyt.niedobitków) z elizjańskimi szturmowcami zaowocowało sformowaniem na ojczystym globie podobnych jednostek tzw."Griffon of Svarog" -będących w istocie kopią jednostek z Elizji. Typy regimentów z Nodens Piechota zmechanizowana- największy odsetek tutejszych sił zbrojnych.Około 60% regimentów to własnie te uniwersalne jednostki poruszające się w Chimerach wspierane Lemanami i innymi czołgami.Dzięki lepszemu od standardowego uzbrojeniu indywidualnemu i elitarnemu szkoleniu są elitą wojsk Imperium.Zupełnie nie nadają się do walk w terenach górskich,jednak ich taktyka "Blitzkriegu" i wciągania wrogów w pułapki zapewniała im i dalej zapewnia zwycięstwa w rozlicznych konfliktach. Regimenty Aeromobilne- siły te których protoplastą był mieszany nodeńsko-elyzjański regiment są wspaniałym wsparciem dla kolegów z piechoty zmechanizowanej.Ich desanty nie raz powodowały osłabienie linii wroga skwapliwie wykorzystywane przez piechotę zmechanizowaną do robienia wyłomów.Stanowią około 30% sił zbrojnych. Regimenty Górskie- '''elitarni żołnierze zdolni do walk z każdym typem wroga.Są oni piechota lekką, szkoloną na najbardziej wymagających poligonach rodzimej (i nie tylko) planety.Dodatkowo by tam się dostać trzeba sobie na to zasłużyć a to łatwe nie jest (a do tego jeszcze ekstremalne szkolenie).Jako jedyni "Górale" są poddawani ulepszeniom, typowym dla Kasrkinów i Szturmowców Imperium.To plus typowe nodeńskie uzbrojenie i opancerzenie wsparte szkoleniem i wikińskim etosem sprawia że właściwie wykorzystane mogą być zarówno mieczem jak i tarczą swoich dowódców. '''Uzbrojenie Horus Pattern Hellgun - jest stworzonym specjalnie dla Nodeńskich gwardzistów hell-gunem. Wyróżnia się on tym że nie jest zasilany z potężnych baterii na plecach a z całkiem poręcznych baterii które normalnie są montowane u pasa a w szczególnych przypadkach można je wpiąć bezpośrednio bo broni(wygląda to jak magazynek bębnowy).Broń ta jest charakterystyczna wyłącznie dla tego regimentu-choć podobne konstrukcje są wykorzystywane przez Kriegan. Nazwa tej broni nie ma nic wspólnego z Upadłym Ptryiarchą gdyż jest to broń o wiele starsza. 'thumb|none|258x258px|Hot-shot Lasgun Horus Mark 7 Pattern'Odin Wrairth Autogun -''' jest najstarszą bronią jaką posługują się Nodeńczycy. Te potężne karabiny zasilane półcalowa amunicją (o skróconej łusce) mieszczące 12 nabojów w magazynku.Doskonale broń ta nadaje się do walk z lepiej opancerzonymi przeciwnikami zwłaszcza jeśli wykorzystują oni ceramit lub tworzywo o podobnych właściwościach.Do jego wad należy spory odrzut(na szczęście gwardziści z Nodensa do małych i słabych nie należą) i fakt iż pocisk jest dobry max. na średni dystans gdyż później opada-ale nie do snajperek go przeznaczono w końcu. '''Thuner Precision Riffle- '''kolejna broń służąca już tym regimentom od bardzo dawna.Podczas walk z maszynami te wielkokalibrowe karabiny wyborowe napędzane pociskiem 14,7 mm potrafiły wyłączać nawet te średnio opancerzone machiny przerabiane przez LzŻ na swoich żołnierzy.Do dziś snajperki te doskonale spisują się w walkach, mówi się że te absurdalnie wielki kaliber daje sobie radę z pancerzem wspomaganym. '''Pojazdy Na Nodens powstaje 3 wersje tego pojazdu (2 powstają na księżycu w kuźniach Mechanikusu,podstawowa wersja na planecie). Są to odpowiednio: -Podstawowy Leman Russ (używany już za czasów wojen z maszynami)-od imperialnego różni go lepszy system prowadzenia ognia opracowany na długo przed powstaniem Imperium -Conqueror (STC tej maszyny siły Nodens znalazły niezależnie od reszty Imperium w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty)- tutaj ciekawą modyfikacja jest zbudowanie amunicji działającej jak bomby termiczne(idealne na opancerzonych wrogów i skuteczne na piechotę) -Extermiantor (STC Nodens dostał w prezencie za odnalezienie 2 Tytanów klasy Reaver (w dodatku całkiem sprawnych) co tu dużo mówić o tej maszynie-jest to najlepszy przyjaciel gwardzistów ruszających do ataku. Te maszyny to podstawowe jednostki transportowe Nodeńskich Regimentów.W sumie prawie nie różni się niczym od armageddońskiego odpowiednika-choć używany jest przez te regimenty od czasów wojny z maszynami.Oprócz podstawowej wersji pojazdu regimenty te wykorzystują również: -Basilisk- używany jest w tych regimentach przede wszystkim wzór z Armageddonu.Nie wykorzystują go tylko jednostki górskie. -Griffon - ten najlżejszy pojazd artyleryjski dostępny w Imperium stanowi uzupełnienie Basilisków. W regimentach górskich jest podstawą artylerii choć i tam jest rzadko stosowany. -Hydra- podstawowa jednostka p-lot. -Salamander - zwiadowcza wersja Chimery Cięższe wsparcie dla Lemanów,dodatkowo produkowane na księżycu Nodensu (w podstawowej wersji).W tutejszych regimentach jest to "tani Baneblade" idealnie wypełniający swoje zadania wsparcia uderzeń pancernych. Wyjątkowo rzadka maszyna w tych regimentach.Wszystkie te maszyny to prezenty od Mechanicusu za pomoc w pokonaniu bandy orkowych piratów atakujących ich stacje badawczą odrywającą starożytny kompleks fabryczny.Według oficjalnych danych na Nodens (i w regimentach służy ok 10-15 tych maszyn) Maszyna ta to wspaniałe wsparcie dla tutejszych jednostek piechoty górskiej i jednostek desantowych. W gruncie rzeczy jest to najbardziej typowy Sentinel jaki można spotkać w Imperium więc nie ma co opisać :D. Motory (niemal identyczne z tymi stosowanymi przez Scout Marines) są jednym z podstawowym sposobów transportu.Dodatkowo są niekiedy uzbrojone w bolter(choć częściej jest to jakiś autogun albo melta-choć zdarzają się granatniki).W regimentach górskich obok Sentineli,Taurosów i Valkyrii są podstawowym pojazdem. Podobnie jak Leman Russ i Chimera ta maszyna (oraz jej wariant-Vendetta) towarzyszy Nodańczykom od bardzo,bardzo dawna.Mimo że regimenty nodeńskie to w większości piechota zmechanizowana to nie raz zaskakiwali wrogów szybkimi desantami z wykorzystaniem tych maszyn. Pojazdy te są stosowane głównie przez jednostki górskie.Lekkie,szybkie i wytrzymałe doskonale nadają się zarówno do walk w górach jak i na pustkowiach rodzimej planety(i każdej innej).Właściwie Tauros pochodzące z tej planety nie są do końca tą sama maszyną co wykorzystywane przez resztę Imperium.Bazują na tych samych rozwiązaniach jednak w regimentach z Nodens oprócz pojazdów wsparcia to budowane są jeszcze samochody transportowe (swoiste Jeepy). Swoiste A-10 wykorzystywane przez piechotę nodeńską w celu potężnych uderzeń na jednostki pancerne wroga.To własnie te maszyny pomogły w końcowej fazie walk z LzŻ ich pokonać. Regimenty te jako jedne z naprawdę nielicznych mają te maszyny na wyposażeniu nie będąc Flotą. Ważne postaci Jest on potomkiem dynastii panującej na Nodensie od wielu wieków.Na mocy umowy z Imperium,sygnowanej jeszcze za czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty,to własnie ludzie z Nodens mają sobie wybierać władce który będzie dobrze służył Imperium-do tej pory żaden nie został zdjęty ze stanowiska.Sam Veront IV jak przystało na władce tego twardego ludu przeszedł służbę w Armii,wykazał się wówczas wielkimi zdolnościami i to one przesądziły o wybraniu do przez ojca i Radę Starszych na następcę. Uwe Morr jest jednym z najlepszych dowódców w regimentach nodeńskich. Służy w swoim 15 Górskim Regimencie Nodeńskim "Red Panther" nieprzerwanie od 15 lat.Brał udział w walkach z Tau,Orkami a nawet Tyranidami prowadzić powierzony mu oddział poprzez najtrudniejsze tereny i walki do zwycięstwa.Prywatnie jest dosyć chłodnym w obejściu człowiekiem jednak każdy kto pozna go bliżej dowie się że dba o każdego żołnierza pod swoją komendą a wielogodzinne,wyczerpujące ćwiczenia w pełnym rynsztunku to jego sposób by "utwardzić" ich do maksimum.Ma od wielu lat kompana- kota górskiego którego znalazł w rozwalonej przez pocisk norze na poligonie koło rodzimej Enklawy Ares. Dawniej Finnick był jednym z generałów Imperium a pochodził z bogatej rodziny nodeńskich szlachciców.Prowadził on wiele bitew jednak od zawsze,głównie przez swój cięty język i sposób bycia bliższy Spce Wolves a nie oficerowi Gwardii, sprawiał że miał na pieńku z Inkwizycją i Eklezją.Jednak był na tyle dobry że nie opłacało się go skasować.Postanowiona podarować mu list kaperskii w ten łagodny sposób pozbyć się problemu.Generałowi jednak wizja dowodzenia własnymi siłami spodobała się do tego stopnia że od razu zamówił u Mechanicusu w rodzimym systemie całe wyposażenie dla Armii oraz dzięki swojej pozycji bardzo szybko zwerbował spore siły weteranów i najemników z rodzimej planety.Od Imperium dostał już lekko wysłużony krążownik klasy Oberon który przechrzczony został na "Oko Imperatora" i w tym oto statku razem ze sporą armią,tech-kapłanami,kapłanami Eklezji(takimi z rodzimego globu :D) i grupą osadników ruszył w kierunku rubieży Imperium.Tam też założył kolonię nazywaną Jarovit-póki co populacja tutaj to zaledwie 5 mln osób. Do dnia dzisiejszego wspiera rodzimy glob swoją flotą złożoną z 2 Oberonów i 6 lekkich krążowników rożnych typów (tą flotę uzyskał pokonując dawnych kapitanów tych okrętów i zastępując ich swoimi zaufanymi oficerami). Sierżant Martin jest żołnierzem 2 Gwardyjskiego Regimentu Nodeńskiego "Ares Hoplits".Oznacza to że jest już weteranem,mimo zaledwie 30 lat. Do wojska wstąpił jak prawie każdy każdy w jego rodzinie w wieku 16 lat.Tam wśród rodzimych gór Enklawy Ares przeszedł ciężkie szkolenie po którym wysłano go na wojną z orkowymi piratami.Po 2-óch latach walk z zielonoskórymi powrócił już jak sierżant i to nie z piechoty tylko z elitarnego regimentu.Na rodzimej planecie regiment uzupełnił straty i ruszył walczyć z herezją szerzącą się na kilku planetach-jak się okazało był to efekt działań Tau którzy zaatakowali podczas tłumienia powstań w miastach kopcach.Po 5 letniej ciężkiej wojnie jako 23 latek dosłużył się stopnia sierżanta.Po kolejnym uzupełnieniu strat regiment dołączył do kolejnej wojny w obronie Imperium-tym razem były to Tyranidy. Tam stracił mimo nienagannego dowodzenia i dbania o żołnierzy z jego drużyny przeżyli tylko on i 2 kaprali.Po tej 5 letniej wojnie wrócił na swoją planetę otoczony już chwała bohatera wojennego.Jednak gdy tylko znów gruchnęła wiadomość o heretyckiej armii pustoszącej ramie w ramie z xeno systemy na pograniczu z Segmentum Obscurus ruszył na czele ponownie odbudowanej drużyny by nieść światło Imperatora w mroki galaktyki. "Knuj" to najlepszy snajper w regimentach nodeńskich. Mimo młodego wieku-bo Harald ma zaledwie 25 lat- ma potwierdzone 150 trafień,niepotwierdzone szacuje się na 200-230.Mimo że jest typowym, przypakowanym Nodeńczykiem to jego zdolności do maskowania w terenie są niemal legendarne. Drużyny piechoty które wiedzą ze ten snajper osłania ich natarcie walczą z taką pewnością jak by ich sam Imperator prowadził do boju gdyż każdy wrogi snajper lub obsługa ciężkiej broni wystawiona na cel temu człowiekowi to już praktycznie trupy.Jego dowódcą jest Martin Lakonian,człowiek którego młody Harald podziwia a przez swój talent zasłużył sobie na jego wielką sympatię.Martin traktuje Haralda jak syna-zresztą drużyna dowodzona przez Martina to właściwie rodzina, tylko taka złożona z wielkich,żylastych żołnierzy a do tego wyjątkowo sprytnych.Z ciekawostek,jako jeden z nielicznych członków oddziału korzysta z konia jako swojego wierzchowca co pozwala mu niepostrzeżenie podkradać się do pozycji wroga.Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk